


Falling in Handcuffs

by Tea Party on Ice (A_Conscious_Dreamer)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arrested, Fluff, Human, Humour, M/M, Minor Suggestive Themes, Mostly Fluff, OOC, Out of Character, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Conscious_Dreamer/pseuds/Tea%20Party%20on%20Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a risky rendezvous away from the eyes of Ciel’s watching parents. Unfortunately, the site Sebastian chose wasn’t the best choice. Handcuffed in the back of a police car, the rendezvous takes an emotional turn. </p><p>Or, Sebastian realises he’s in love at perhaps the most awkward moment ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> So I hadn't intended to post another story on the same day. Opps. Those plot bunnies.
> 
> Inspired by the song Cop Car by Keith Urban. Look it up. For me, it screams Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel’s parents were going to kill Sebastian.

The red and blue lights bounced off the surface of the mansion and back into the interior of the police car, illuminating Ciel in the darkness. He looked incredibly delicious as he was—hair let loose, one eye glaring out the side window, perfect clothes slightly rumpled and hands cuffed behind his back as he attempted a refined sitting position all the best to ignore Sebastian with.

All righteous anger and noble pride. Though Ciel held no official title just yet, his noble birth was immediately obvious without him even speaking.

Not that the police outside needed that. The eldest had recognised his face immediately. Apparently, he’d had, if Sebastian read his expression correctly, not so favourable associations with the current Phantomhive Earl.

That didn’t exactly bode well for Ciel and himself, but that was a secondary concern at the moment. Third, actually, coming back to the first concern—Vincent Phantomhive was going to kill him.

“I can’t believe you got me into this mess,” Ciel grumbled, still looking firmly out the window to his side.

Sebastian sighed. “I’ve already apologised. Twice in fact. I was sure no one had seen us come in. How was I supposed to know that crazy woman had decided to take a jog this time of the evening? And in this part of town, too. She must have a death wish.”

Ciel huffed. “I don’t care about her. Why an abandoned mansion, Sebastian? I’m sure you could have found a better place, somewhere less illegal.” Ciel stopped and snorted. “What am I talking about? It’s a unique historic site—of course, you wanted to do it here. I really hate this strange obsession with the unique and risky you have, Sebastian.”

“No you don’t,” Sebastian said, smirking down at the boy. If only his hands were free, he could have proved the other wrong.

“Shut up,” Ciel snapped, but Sebastian saw in the next flash of blue, a distinct darkening of his cheeks.

 _Adorable_ , he thought. Ciel may not want to admit it, but he did find Sebastian’s ‘obsessions’ exciting. That excitement was one of the main reasons the little lord heir had begun to spend time with Sebastian in the first place. Weston College was exclusive—Sebastian had only gotten in through his remarkable grades. He was certain that everyone would rather him gone otherwise—he made no secret of his disdain and amusement of the place.

Ciel Phantomhive had been one of the only people to befriend him despite that. Of course, seeing the little lord heir—with all the dignity, pride, anger and appearance of an enraged, arrogant kitten, Sebastian couldn’t settle for just that.

Ciel had been a willing target. Apparently, he found Sebastian attractive as well.

Of course, Ciel’s parents had been appropriately horrified. Not just a rebel from dubious backgrounds, but a male at that! If it had been any ordinary girl from an ordinary family, he knew the Phantomhive’s would have been happy for their son, social standing or no.

But Sebastian wasn’t exactly their first choice. He wasn’t even on the list.

But that didn’t matter to Sebastian. What Sebastian wanted, Sebastian got, and Sebastian wanted Ciel.

“I honestly don’t understand why you’re complaining,” Sebastian commented airily, watching Ciel’s face carefully. “I’m the one your father is going to kill.”

Ciel turned enraged eyes to him. “Are you joking? I’ll never hear the end of it! It'll be lucky if I can escape to go to school! At this rate, they’re going to hire me a home tutor until they can get you kicked out.”

Sebastian snorted. “As if that would stop me. Or you for that matter. I know you’re more stubborn than that.”

Ciel opened his mouth to reply—a bitten retort by the screw of his face—but was interrupted by the opening of the door beside Sebastian.

“Here,” the older police office said, throwing their identifications onto Sebastian’s lap. “A few more minutes.”

“Excuse me,” Sebastian said before he could close the door.

The man looked back with a disgruntled expression. “What?”

“I don’t suppose you could let this matter go? Or failing that, let me smoke one last cigarette? It’ll be my last you know, once his father finds out.”

The officer didn’t even reply, just glared back and slammed the door.

Sebastian chuckled. “Oh, he really doesn’t like us.”

“Do you have to irritate him further?” Ciel grumbled.

“What fun would it be if I didn’t?” He smirked down at Ciel once more. “It’s not as if I can make the situation worse. Besides, he’s the one being rude. I’m just a poor, innocent soul that got caught up in his silly vendetta.”

Sebastian watched as Ciel tried to keep the amusement from his expression, but failed. Eye lighting in amusement as his lips tilted upwards, he averted his head in an attempt to hide the flush coming to his cheeks once more.

“You’re so stupid,” he muttered, what was supposed to be an angry statement instead said with fondness the younger boy failed to hide.

Sebastian paused, just looking at Ciel’s face. He had noticed before, of course he had, how delicate and, dare he say—but never to Ciel’s face—beautiful he was. It was hard to miss. But now, in this very inappropriate situation, where feelings of any sort really had no place, he did find himself welling with said soft feelings.

Oh, he realised, quietly and unremarkably. It wasn’t a sudden surprise or onslaught. It didn’t catch him off guard. It didn’t knock his world off balance. It slipped quietly into place as if the spot inside him had been there all along waiting, unknown to himself.

_So this is what it feels like to fall in love._

Eventually, in the uncharacteristic silence, Ciel glanced back at him questioningly, only for it to change to confusion when he saw Sebastian staring at him with what—he knew—was an uncharacteristically soft expression.

“What is it?” Ciel questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Sebastian smiled back, wishing again he had his hands free, but for an entirely different reason this time.

“Nothing,” he said, “just thinking.”


End file.
